Five Lights
by IPunkPrincess
Summary: AU - After the events of Bright Lights, what has happened to our favorite characters? This is the epilogue to Bright Lights.
1. Finnick and Annie

**Author's Note: This is the epilogue to my story, Bright Lights. You probably will not understand these if you haven't read that story. So I recommend that you do. Or you know, give it a go.**

**Upcoming chapters will be Madge and Gale, Prim and Rory, Katniss and Peeta, and a bonus chapter!**

* * *

"Annie, sumrns hrrr tsheey."

I looked up from the small ship I was playing with to see my housekeeper, Mags, staring at me kindly from the door. Ever since she suffered a mild stroke three years ago, I was the only one who could understand her anymore. And ever since _he_ left me, she was the only one who could understand me. "Who is it, Mags?"

She just smiled at me and opened the door a little wider. _Oh. My. God._

"Annie, please talk to me."

I turned my back on him, closed my eyes and covered my ears with my hands. I didn't want to listen to him. I promised myself I would never see him again, much less speak to him again. But Mags locked us in here and he's blocking the door.

I flinched and opened my eyes when I felt him touch me. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as he gently pulled my hands from my ears. _Oh my god, _I thought. _He's here, in front of me, looking at me._ I shut my eyes tightly. I didn't want to see his beautiful face anymore.

"Annie, Annie, I am so sorry," he pleaded as he held on to my hands. "Please talk to me. Annie, I'm begging you. I am so incredibly sorry for what I did."

I opened my eyes slowly. I know he was waiting for me to speak. But I wasn't going to give him that. He broke my heart into a million pieces. I needed more than a fucking apology before I spoke to him. I watched him watch me. He sighed and looked out the window. He took a deep breath then looked back at me.

"Okay, you won't talk to me, I get it," he said slowly. "I'll talk. You should know why I did what I did." I watched him hesitate. His face crumpled in pain. When he spoke again, it was in a broken whisper. "I was almost there, Ann. I was making a record; I was going to go on tour. My dream, it was within reach. I had you. My life was perfect."

I wanted to cover my ears again as I listened to him talk but he held my hands firmly in his. I shook my head and closed my eyes instead. This was my own personal hell. I didn't want to listen to him anymore. I wanted to run to the door but I knew he wouldn't let me.

"They made me stop seeing you."

I opened my eyes in shock. He had to be lying. He was making excuses for leaving me, I know it. Why would the company even care about our relationship? And did he really think I didn't see the news? No matter how much Mags tried to hide it from me, I saw it. He was out and about a week after he dumped me. He went out with bimbo after bimbo. I watched him date that brunette from his recent tour and abandon her. I bet he broke her heart too.

"I know it's unbelievable, Annie," he continued, watching me intently. "I didn't believe them when they told me to break things off with you either." His voice took on a hard edge. "Apparently, the fans liked me too much. I stopped selling records when they found out I wasn't single. And when they found out they would be competing with a famous swimmer, it all just went to hell." He smiled bitterly and shook his head.

I was starting to understand what happened. But it didn't really change anything. He broke my heart when he left. He broke me. I couldn't understand why he didn't tell me when these things were happening to him. Didn't he trust me then?

"The company told me to stop seeing you." He stopped talking and swallowed. His face crumpled in pain as he studied my impassive face. "The company told me to stop seeing you," he repeated. "They said they would drop me from the label. I wouldn't have done it, I wouldn't have cared. I mean, if people wanted to see me and hear me so bad, I wouldn't need the label. But then they said they could blacklist me. Stop any other label from signing me. They even threatened to stop radios from playing any songs I released on my own."

"It was either you or my dream. So I did it, Ann. I chose my dream. I broke up with you. I broke your heart. I watched you break and I just wanted to take it all back right then. But I was—I was too selfish. Later, I told myself I would make it better. Once I was good enough, famous enough that the label wouldn't be able to control me, I would come back and explain things and maybe try to win you back."

I graced him with a withering look at these words. There was a faint smirk on his face at my small reaction. I guess he could see that I was listening and that just maybe, he was getting to me. It disappeared as soon as he decided to proceed.

"Or maybe just beg for your forgiveness. I reached that point more than a year ago. I wanted to come back and talk to you. I even called Mags to ask if she thought that would be a good idea," he said, the faint smile coming back. "But from what I could decipher from her speech, it wouldn't have been. I guess I imagined—no, hoped—that you were still trying to get over me. However selfish it was, it gave me something to hold on to. I mean, if you were still thinking about me, then maybe I still had a chance. But even if I thought you would welcome me back with open arms, I couldn't come back. I was too ashamed of myself. I didn't want to have to explain to you what I did."

He let go of me and stood up. I watched him walk to the window. I didn't close my eyes or cover my ears anymore. I just watched him, as quiet as ever.

"It's funny. That crazy, stubborn, scowly brunette from the tour was the one who told me to talk to you. I basically trashed her relationship, albeit accidentally, but she gave me the courage to talk to you. I realized I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't—you didn't know." He turned around and faced me, his face showing slight surprise that I was looking at him willingly. "I'm so sorry Annie. I should have told you this before. I just knew you would be your beautiful outspoken self and tell everyone what was happening. I'm so sorry. I had everything I ever wanted and I realized it could all go to hell if I only I could have you back."

"I love you, Annie. I always will. I understand completely if you never want to talk to me again. But I know we both need closure." He hesitated as he walked to the door. "I'll always love you, Ann."

He opened the door as a tear rolled down my cheek. I realized how much I missed him. I realized that I only needed an explanation from him. It was so confusing when he broke up with me. I didn't understand it and the suddenness of it all. But I had to admit I still loved him. When I cried myself to sleep, it was because I missed having Finnick's strong arms around me. When I stared blankly into space, it was because I was thinking about him smiling at me. "Thank you, Finnick," I said hoarsely but gently. "Thank you for explaining. I needed that."

He turned around, ignoring Mags who was apparently camped outside my door listening to us. He smiled his beautiful smile which lit up his handsome face. "You're welcome, Annie," he said softly. "I'll be seeing you."

"Shtrryy. I msummmdnnr. Arrnns fffvrttt," Mags spoke up. Finnick looked at me helplessly and I had to giggle.

"She said she made dinner. My favorite," I translated for him. "She wants you to stay."

Finnick's face was serious as he looked at me. "Do you want me to stay?"

A million emotions and images rushed through me. Our first kiss, the first time he told me he loved me, the first time he held me, the first time we slept beside each other. Only one word came to mind when he asked that question.

"Yes."


	2. Gale and Madge

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and alerts.**

**Next chapter: Prim and Rory.**

* * *

"Come home, Gale."

Worry and fear came to my heart and settled on my stomach. Madge had never sounded like this before. _Burglars_, I thought. _That's why she sounds quiet and scared._ My voice shook as I answered, "I'm coming," I said quietly and I heard her breathe a sigh of relief. "How many are there? Lock the doors and call the cops.." I started packing up my things so I could close the store.

She didn't reply and I panicked. "Madge," I whispered frantically. "Are you still there? How many are there?"

"Two," she whispered back. "I—um—already called the cops."

God, I hoped they got there before anything bad happens. I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible for her sake. "Okay, I'll be there in 10. Be careful, okay? I'll be there soon."

I was freaking out on the way home. I was driving like a maniac, darting through cars just to get home as quickly as possible. I started hyperventilating when I reached our apartment. There were no cop cars or any sign of help. I parked right outside the building and jumped out of the truck. I raced upstairs to our apartment.

I nearly fainted when I saw the door closed with nobody outside. Did they already get in? I opened the door loudly, hoping to distract whoever it was in there. "Madge! Madge!" I started yelling. "Where are you?"

She walked out of our bedroom, grinning madly. "Hey honey. Welcome home."

There didn't seem to be anything wrong with her. I walked past her and into the empty bedroom. I checked the bathroom and the kitchen. Nothing. Empty. Nobody was in here except the two of us. I went back and stared at my wife, confused as hell. "Where are the cops? What happened? I don't understand," I said weakly. All my panic had been replaced by bewilderment. "I thought—I thought there was someone in here?"

She gave me a hug before standing on tiptoe and giving me a gentle kiss. "There is."

I was still confused. "You said there were two."

She nodded slowly. "There are."

I felt stupider by the minute. "Am I missing something?"

She handed me a stick. I looked at it and saw two lines.

* * *

"And that's when he fainted."

Hannah and Nick laughed as their mother finished my story for me. I pulled Madge towards me and she landed on my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and nuzzled her neck. "In my defense, you made me believe there were burglars in the house before you handed me a positive pregnancy test. I had too many emotions."

"Oh daddy, you're so silly," my ten year old daughter said, smiling so much like her mother while her twin brother laughed. "I can't believe you fainted. You're always so tough."

"Did you faint when Mom told you that she was pregnant again, Dad?" Nick asked.

I looked over at my son, at this age a spitting image of me. "Very funny, Nick. I did not faint that time."

Nick looked at his mother. Madge shook her head and mouthed, _yes he did_, pretending she didn't know I could see her. I chuckled along with our kids.

It felt incredibly strange to call them our kids. I still feel like that kid, trying to make it in the music business with his best friend. I still remember being scared that Madge wouldn't wait for me if I toured. I remember asking her to marry me. I remember getting chewed out by my mother for asking her too soon. I remember her father staring me down when I asked for permission as if daring me to take his daughter away from him. Everyone said we were being stupid and I was making a stupid decision.

I looked at the twins, joking with each other, over Madge's swelling belly. It was the best stupid decision I've ever made.

* * *

"When are you coming back, daddy?"

I smiled at my three year old daughter as we played with her toys. "In three days, sweetheart," I answered gently. "Then me and Aunt Katniss will come home and we'll all go on tour together. Would you like that?"

"Yes!" Rosie exclaimed, throwing her stuffed squirrel up in the air. "Are Uncle Peeta and Mom and Hannah and Nick coming with us too?"

"Yes, and Uncle Finnick and Aunt Annie and Grampa Haymitch too," I said, catching her toy and handing it back to her.

"Yay!" she cheered, throwing more toys up in the air. "Are we going to watch you and Aunt Katniss sing, daddy?"

"Yes, Rosie," I replied, patiently catching each toy as it came down. "But you can sing along too, if you want to. Would you like to hear me now?"

"Please don't."

Rosie smiled her beautiful smile as she noticed her mother behind me. "Momma! Is it time for bed already?" she asked, pouting adorably.

Madge giggled as she picked up our daughter. "Yes sweetie, it's time for bed," she said gently, nuzzling her nose in our daughter's hair. They left to go to Rosie's room while I put away her toys.

I found Madge tucking our daughter in, singing an old lullaby. I wrapped my hands around her waist as we kissed our daughter goodnight.

* * *

"Goodnight Gale. I love you."

I pulled my wife closer to me as we tried to fall asleep. I smiled in her hair. "I love you. You're perfect, you know."

I could see Madge straining to see me in the dark. "Do you want sex?" she asked sleepily.

I chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. "Oh come on, I was being sweet," I protested jokingly. "But if you're thinking about that..."

She elbowed me and I laughed. Then she kissed me forcefully on the mouth.

_Perfect_.


	3. Prim and Rory

**Author's Note: I know, I took such a long time to update that some of you might have forgotten about this. (Oh my god. So long.) I've been caught up with work and been cockblocked by the biggest, worst writer's block, ever in the history of my writing. I haven't even blogged, that's how wrong this writer's block was.**

**Anyhoo, I knew I still needed to crap a chapter out so here it is. (No confidence at all, I know. I'm sorry.)**

* * *

"Can you take her, please? Just for a little while?"

I peeked in the doorway and watched my sister plead with her best friend. I wanted to go with her but she wouldn't let me so here she is, begging Gale to watch me for a while. I frowned as I watched her. She didn't need to leave me with anyone. I was fifteen. I could have stayed at home and waited for her. But typical overprotective Katniss didn't want to leave me alone.

"Hey blondie, what are you doing peeking in our house?"

I turned around, my face heating up in fury. I knew that voice. I glared at Rory as he smirked at me. Damn, he was annoying. "Excuse me, I wasn't peeking," I said snidely, lying through my teeth. Of course I was peeking. "I was looking for Katniss."

Rory continued to smirk at me. "Sure you weren't looking for someone else?"

"Who else would I be looking for?" I asked, puzzled.

"Hmm, how about me?" Rory asked, smiling widely.

My jaw dropped in shock. Who the hell did he think he was? I mean, sure, he _was_ good looking. But not as good looking as his brother. And no matter how many times Katniss teased me about it, I did not have a crush on this annoying jerk. I would never look for him. Not in a million years.

* * *

"Prim? What are you doing over here?"

I breathed deeply, trying to control my anger. "Hi Hazelle. I'm looking for Rory. Is he here?"

Hazelle nodded. "Yeah, come in honey. I'll call him," she said, stepping aside to let me in. "What did that boy do now?"

I looked up at her, surprised. I didn't think I was showing any hostility to her son. To be honest, I was a bit embarrassed. "What do you mean?" I asked, feigning ignorance. "I—I just wanted to talk to him. He is my best friend, you know."

"Oh honey, you can't fool me. I can feel it when one of my boys has done something stupid. Oh, you have no idea how many times Gale tried to pull that face you're pulling now. It never worked," she said, laughing. "Rory, get down here! Someone's here to see you." Hazelle winked at me then left the room. I liked her.

I looked up when I heard thundering footsteps coming towards me. He stopped when he realized I was there. "Prim? What are you doing here?" he asked softly. "You know I said I'm sorry."

I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. "I know you did. I just want to know why _you_ did it. They told me Vick dared you to do it but I don't believe that's why you did it," I said coldly. "You're much stronger than that Ror. What the hell happened?"

He turned red and wouldn't meet my eyes. "Don't get mad—I mean, even more mad than you are now Prim, okay?"

I nodded.

He took a deep breath. "I wanted to do it," he whispered. "I like you."

"W-what?"

He looked at me and smiled. "I like you, Primmy. Always have. Why do you think I tried to annoy you so much when we were kids? Then work like hell to be your friend?" His smile faltered when I didn't answer. "Look, I know you don't need this right now, especially while your sister is away, but you had to know. I'm sorry to spring it on you like this."

"Have you eaten?"

"W-what?" he asked, staring at me like I was crazy.

"Have you eaten?" I asked again, smiling slightly. "Peeta's bringing me food at home in a few minutes. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

* * *

"Do we really have to do this?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course we do, Ror. Don't be a wimp." I laughed when he glared at me. "What? Come on, Ror. I'm a doctor, you're running The Seam. Several branches, in fact. We've been living together for the past five years. Do you really think my sister did not see this coming?"

My best friend—and the love of my life—huffed and I giggled. "Katniss is a little dense when it comes to romance but she's not stupid," I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the door. "And she has learned some stuff since she—"

"I know, I know," Rory replied. "I just can't help picturing her shooting me for doing this."

I knocked on the door then faced him. I stared into his eyes. He looked back at me and smiled, probably expecting me to say something sweet. "Rory, she is not gonna shoot you because she doesn't even have a gun." I said, grinning.

That did it. He started laughing. "I love you, Prim."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, not up to par with the others. But I did not realize that it was hard to write for Prim and Rory. I promise, the next chapters will be better. And I will try to keep the gap between updates shorter.**


End file.
